harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of Merlin
The Order of Merlin (abbreviated O.M.) is an award bestowed upon wizards and witches who have achieved great things for the wizarding world. It had three different award levels: First Class, Second Class, and Third Class. It is the wizarding world's equivalent to the Order of the British Empire with first class being the equivalent to the most senior order: a knighthood. History , the most famous wizard of his era, for whom the Order of Merlin award was named]] An organisation called the Order of Merlin was founded by Merlin in the Middle Ages.Famous Wizard Card (Merlin) Merlin believed that wizards and witches should help Muggles, and, thus, the Order of Merlin established rules against the use of magic on Muggles. The award known as the Order of Merlin was created in commemoration of Merlin and was first given out by the Wizengamot in the 15th century. It is unknown whether this award was connected to the earlier organisation of the same name. As often happens with such highly coveted awards, Ministry of Magic favourites seem to receive the Order of Merlin, especially the higher classes, more often than one might expect. Notable unworthy recipients are Cornelius Fudge, who gave it to himself despite his less-than-distinguishable career, the fraudulent Gilderoy Lockhart, the treacherous Peter Pettigrew, and Arcturus Black, who was widely believed to have bought it by loaning the Ministry a large amount of gold. Appearance and classes The Order of Merlin consisted of a "handsome" golden medal which hung on a coloured ribbon indicating its class. There were three different classes of Order of Merlin that were awarded: * First Class: Awarded for "acts of outstanding bravery or distinction" in magic. The colour of the ribbon for this class was green, which was believed to represent Merlin's Hogwarts house, Slytherin. * Second Class: Awarded for "achievement or endeavour beyond the ordinary." The colour of the ribbon for this class was purple. * Third Class: Awarded to individuals who "have made a contribution to our store of knowledge or entertainment." The colour of the ribbon for this class was white. Known recipients Order of Merlin, First Class Order of Merlin, Second Class Order of Merlin, Third Class Recipients of unknown class Behind the scenes * The "Muggle" counterpart to the Order of Merlin could include the Order of the British Empire, Order of St Michael and St George, or the Royal Order of Victoria and Albert. Each is/was a British system of honours which was divided into various classes and could be won by a person from any rank of society. * Since 1966, the International Brotherhood of Magicians has been awarding its own Order of Merlin to long-standing members. * Since Albus Dumbledore was on the verge of losing his Order of Merlin during Cornelius Fudge's campaign to discredit him and Harry Potter, it means that a certain level of disgrace is capable of causing a recipient to lose the Order of Merlin. ** As Fudge was heavily disgraced for his lack of actions against Lord Voldemort's return (not to mention that the worth of his award was heavily questioned to begin with), it's possible that his Order of Merlin has been retracted following his sacking from office. ** If Gilderoy Lockhart's falsification of his life story was revealed, it is possible that his Order of Merlin was retracted from him during his hospitalisation at St Mungo's. ** When Peter Pettigrew's true actions of betrayal and frame-up of his friends, and his membership in the Death Eaters are revealed, it is possible his Order of Merlin was retracted from his mother's possession and passed on to Sirius Black for his leadership in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. * It is possible that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were awarded the Order of Merlin later in their lives due to the contribution throughout the Second Wizarding War and the defeat of Lord Voldemort. ** It is also likely that Severus Snape was posthumously given the Order of Merlin, First or Second Class, for his role as a double agent against Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War. *** Snape was originally promised to be given such Order of Merlin by Cornelius Fudge for returning Sirius Black (assumed to be a fugitive murderer at the time) to Ministry custody, but Black escaped before Fudge could follow through on his word. It was later stated that the loss of this Order of Merlin hit Snape hard, and allegedly was the reason that he let it slip that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. *During the Grand Final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2018, on 12 May 2018, a stage invader disrupted the United Kingdom performance, grabbing singer SuRie's microphone and shouting "Nazis of the UK media, we demand freedom", before being swiftly dragged offstage.McKee, Ruth (12 May 2018). "Man invades stage and grabs mic during UK Eurovision song", The Guardian. Retrieved on 2018-05-13 Australian commentator Joel Creasey described the stage invader as "some absolute cockhead" during the live broadcast; on Twitter, J. K. Rowling commended Creasey and awarded him with the Order of Merlin, First Class.Apparently the Australian commentator called @surieofficial's stage invader 'some absolute cockhead' and I don't want to hear another word about Australia being in #Eurovision ever again. [... Order of Merlin, First Class x] by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Appearances * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) Notes and references de:Merlin-Orden es:Orden de Merlín fr:Ordre de Merlin pl:Order Merlina ru:Орден Мерлина Category:Order of Merlin